


Erotic Distraction

by Val_Creative



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon LGBTQ Character, Clubbing, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Men, women,all.It doesn't matter to him.





	Erotic Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Last thing for the filling the prompts at the [umbrella kink meme](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org)! It was fun. I may come back to it one day. This was for "[Klaus/Other, cunnilingus](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=207900)" and me being a horror lover,,,, this went into Some Directions that are Gross and Frightening nkjdsfjkg HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED. ANY COMMENTS APPRECIATED.

 

*

Men, women, _all_.

It doesn't matter to him.

Getting down from an intense high, Klaus finds himself in the subbasement of a dirty, abandoned warehouse. Abandoned _minus_ all of the half-naked, celebrating dancers. A gigantic, buff man passes by, hiding underneath a clear-plastic umbrella billowing out tons of smoke fuming like rotten weed.

Klaus gags out a little, waving a hand and peering around. His latest drug dealer nowhere to be seen.

Most of this place is shadows and bass-boosting music. He gazes at a tall, long-limbed woman standing apart from the other ravegoers, posing by herself. Her arms rest comfortably above her head.

Electro-green lighting descends in narrowing slots over the woman's bare thighs, rising over her stomach and neck. Brown-golden skin. Her hair luscious, full and dark. Klaus has only recently turned eighteen, maybe half a day ago, but he's been adult _enough_ to have left home without telling Dad since Klaus was seventeen and to sell his body for the fantastically numbing drugs since he was fourteen.

When he's close enough, the older woman pretends to look scornful and claps her hands playfully near Klaus's face. He gives her an overly friendly, charming smile, asking for her name, and receiving no answer as her hand brushes affectionately over the safety-pin earring in Klaus's left ear.

Klaus feels her wine-red, matte lips touch over his, the diamond-studded piercing on her bottom lip grinding down. It's the kind of erotic distraction he needs. She leads him away to another hall.

The **WEAR BLACK OR STAY NAKED** tee hanging off Klaus's skinny frame gets yanked off.

Well, this must be a _fucking_ _blanket_ , Klaus guesses, his vision distorting, plopping down on the scratchy, woolen material. Nobody staggers by or follows. The overhead glare seems somewhat less dim here. The woman goes into high-kneel between Klaus's legs in black cut-offs and fishnets, her nipples hardening beneath a hot pink racerback tank. Those low-rise panties exposing all of her little, plump cheeks.

He's into _wearing_ that, but it's even better on the gorgeous person who wants to fuck him. Men, women, all. Klaus would let this whole goddamn rave fuck him _raw_ if it meant never seeing the dead again.

She presses a hot, biting kiss over Klaus's jaw, and then straightens up, wiggling off her panties. Her manicured nails digging against Klaus's scalp. Klaus murmurs and slides off the rest of the fabric, pressing his mouth over her damp, throbbing vulva, reveling in the softness of her pussy.

Klaus's thumbs massage over her waxed, naturally golden skin. He grips to the woman's hips, Klaus's tongue rubbing with light, insistent pressure over her clit, before slowing down. She moans out, high-pitched, tugging harshly on Klaus's hair. It's difficult to eat her out while she's upright, standing in those neon stripper-heels in front of him, but Klaus hears a " _good boy_ " and moans happily.

His eyelids flutter open—

— _maggots crawl over Klaus's teeth and lips, chunks of decaying flesh glistening in the light—_

"Boy?"

The woman stares in outright horror as Klaus curls on his side, vomiting and trembling, paled out of fright. He jerks away from her concerned touch, running off, disappearing into the shadowy, loud rave.

Where the dead cannot laugh and scowl and mock him endlessly.

*

 


End file.
